Legend of the Seas Update
From the Publisher MyTona: Take part in the Day of Sea Tales and embrace the spirit of adventure! Catch as many falling stars and collect as many emerald shards as you can to become the proud owner of wonderful rewards. What's new in Version 1.41.0 * Thrilling event: Legend of the Seas * New location: Bungalow * Unique event rewards: beautiful avatars, the Legendary Treasure chest, and the Child of the Waves talisman * Incredible event creatures: Sly Wanderer, Sea Whirl, and Capricorn * More than 100 new quests * New Seeker's Diary * Wonderful Emerald Mystery event * Fascinating Starcatcher event * New Desk Guardian: Penny the hippo * Fixes and improvements Download the update and get rubies for free! The 2019 July Update NOTE: The Update is available on 4 platforms but release dates/times may vary: * iOS: Apple Store for iPad and iPhone Players (available) * Windows: Microsoft Store for Windows Players (available) * Android: Google Play Store for Android Players (available) * Kindle: Amazon Store for Kindle Players (available) Legend of the Seas Timed Challenge This Special Event is available to players from Game Level 11 and up. Players have 27 days from the 21st of July to complete 3 Special Event Timed Challenges in the Legend of the Seas Special Event to win its unique rewards. This is the 43rd Timed Challenge to be added to the game. Important: The amount of time available for the Timed Challenges is set and the countdown timer began as soon as the update was released. However, each of the 3 new challenge tasks in the Special Event is now divided into 5 stages that reward players with a prize for each stage of completion as an extra incentive and acknowledgment of progress made in the challenge. (1) Reach ’Virtuoso’ rank on the new Hidden Object Location Bungalow to win the 2 unique game event Avatars. Once won, these new Avatars go directly into the Player's Avatar options and may be accessed by tapping on the current Avatar on the top left-hand corner of the Dardwood town map. ' (2) Complete all 36 Special Event Quests to win the Mystery of the Lagoon jewelry box. '''Once won, the Lagoon jewelry box is a commemorative decoration for the desktop and can be found on the Casket tab of the Player's current desktop Casket Icon. ''This challenge is divided into 6 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Lightening in a Bottle at stage 1, Gold Frog at stage 2, Mint Cupcakes at stage 3, Erudite's Treasure Chest at stage 4, Fire Crystal at stage 5, and the Legendary Treasure Chest and a unique Mystery of the Lagoon jewelry box at stage 6. (3) Collect 100 Good Luck Compasses by banishing the new event Creatures to win the Child of the Waves Talisman and the Daring Team Picture. The Child of the Waves Talisman increases the experience you earn by 150% and increases the chance of receiving anomaly-summoning items from exploring Locations and solving puzzles by 40% for 1 hour. Once won, the new talisman goes directly to inventory and is found in the Talismans tab of the Inventory Window. The Daring Team Picture is an image of the 3 creatures of this update and is found by tapping on the desktop Casket and choosing the Gallery tab. This challenge is divided into 5 Stages, with a reward given at each stage of completion: Magic Lantern at stage 1, Tropical Drink at stage 2, Pegasus’s Horseshoe at stage 3, Carved Chest at stage 4, and the Child of the Waves Talisman and the Daring Team picture at stage 5. (4) A Top 1000 for Banishing Leaderboard. The top banishers in the event will win a gold, silver, or bronze medal stamp for their Creature Picture and a corresponding gold, silver or bronze chest containing various goodies. Completion of the overall Legend of the Seas Event by finishing all 3 challenge tasks (the 4th is just extra) will award the Player with the Ghostly Mirage Medal. The new medal will go into the Player's Medals tab in the Casket Icon. Event Quests and Collection Items The 30 new Event Quests are marked with a special decorative border and consist of 5 collection sequences of 6 quests each. The first 5 quests of each sequence are to find each of the 5 items belonging to one new collection added by the update. The 6th quest is to combine that collection. Note: There is an extra Merchant's Recipe Quest (5 things to find in the Legend of the Seas Event Location and Craft) before the completion of the Event Quests portion of the challenge. Listed below are the 5 collections players must gather to complete the event's quests. a random artifact fixer is also awarded when a collection is combined. Once the Legend of the Sea Event is over, these collection items may be acquired TBD. Event Creatures The Daring Team are the new Event Creatures to banish: Sly Wanderer, Sea Whirl, and Capricorn. Banishing the Event Creatures will award the new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections. Banish 100 and collect the Good Luck Compass to complete the third stage of the Timed Challenge and enter the top 1000 for Banishing Leaderboard. Players may continue banishing the event creatures to achieve a high score and placement on the Leaderboard. The new Fixers required to combine the new Event Collections are: Although obtaining these Fixers sounds complicated, they can all be obtained in exactly the same way. In the end, 52 Misty Horns are needed to complete the event quests. To banish the event creatures, you must first play the new Hidden Object Location Bungalow until you win some Good Luck Compasses. You then use these Good Luck Compasses to banish the new ‘Sly Wanderer’ event creature, collecting Neptune’s Elixir and Reliable Anchor Fixers as you well as the Storm Tamer needed to banish the next event creature ‘Sea Whirl’. Use the Storm Tamer to banish ‘Sea Whirl’, collecting the Trusty Instrument Fixer and also the Sun Lantern needed to banish ‘Capricorn’ in order to get the Precious Fish Fixer. Thus, as you play Bungalow in order to complete the 36 Special Quests and advance towards Virtuoso level, you will naturally collect all that you need to create the fixers required to combine the new event collections. Each banishment of creatures also awards the Good Luck Compass needed to complete the third part of the event challenge itself. These creatures will disappear as soon as the event is over, either by the completion of the Legend of the Seas challenge or by time running out for the event. Once the Event ends, these Fixers will no longer be winnable. However, the Fixers may be obtained from the Store by purchasing a TBD. Completing the Timed Challenges Keep in mind that the more you play the Location, the higher the location rank you will achieve for the Location, and the more Access Passes will be required for each play of that Location. As a guide, in order to reach Virtuoso Rank on the Bungalow Location, and win the new Avatars, you will need to play the Location approximately 150 times, which will require approximately 3,285 Mermaid Necklace Access Passes. Changes in Version 1.41.0 The July Update made a few changes to the game: * New Desk Guardian: Penny the Hippo * Revamp of the Seeker's Diary Category:Seekers Notes Category:Hidden Object Locations Category:Hidden Object Game Category:Updates Category:Quests Category:Timed Challenges Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Walkthrough